


Make it hot and just melt me

by chaerinsthighs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A touch of edging, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Switching, a/b/o au, aftercare is important!!!!!!!!!, alpha!hyunwoo, blowjob, bottom!hyunwoo, but with a twist, know what else is important?, no seriously this is chessy, omega!changkyun, several positions, sex ed is important!, showkyun, soft boyfriends, some spanking, that's the explicitly written dynamic, too little of that though, top!Changkyun, yes that's the twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: “What’s it like for you?”“Sex?”Changkyun nods.“Well, you know I feel good…”“I know. You also know that I feel good. But you know, what’s it r e a l l y like?”





	Make it hot and just melt me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! First fic for showkyun, hoping for more to follow ^_^  
> Title from Miss A's "Hush"  
> Extra kudos to baby [Gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod) for betaing this for me <3

Hyunwoo falls on the bed sheets as Changkyun nuzzles as close to him as possible, like a puppy looking for warmth. He pets his hair and hugs his thin waist, holding him against his chest. 

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks, kissing his temple tenderly. 

 

“Tired,” Changkyun mutters. “But nice,” he smiles and Hyunwoo’s heart melts. Changkyun’s smile is his favourite thing is the world. 

 

He brings his hand at the corner of his boyfriend’s lips, caressing the thin skin. 

 

“Whipped,” he hears Changkyun mumble and the smile has turned into a smirk. 

 

“Yeap,” Hyunwoo grins and kisses his forehead. “Do you think you’ll have another wave?” 

 

“Nah, I think I’m done.” 

 

“Okay, baby. Rest, I’ll clean you up.” 

 

And, as Changkyun falls asleep, Hyunwoo slowly gets up, careful not to disturb him, taking a wet towel and coming back to clean Changkyun’s body from the sweat and the cum on his body and between his legs. 

 

He does the same for himself, despite his need of a shower. 

 

_ Later, together _ , he thinks, as he cuddles against him again. 

  
  
  


When he wakes up several hours later, Changkyun is still curled against him. His eyes are closed, but he can tell from his breathing that he is awake. He pets his hair again and sees him smiling.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I love your morning voice,” Changkyun comments.

 

“It’s not morning.” 

 

“You just woke up, it’s your morning voice.” 

 

“Okay,” Hyunwoo chuckles and lies on his back, as Changkyun climbs on top of him, head on his chest, hips between his legs. 

 

As Hyunwoo uses both arms and legs to hug Changkyun, his boyfriend voices the very same question that was just formed in Hyunwoo’s mind. 

 

“What’s it like for you?” 

 

It takes him a few seconds to realise that Changkyun actually asked that. He pushes his hair out of his face and looks at it, the part of it he can see from this position. Changkyun isn’t looking at him. 

 

“Sex?” 

 

Changkyun nods. 

 

“Well, you know I feel good…” 

 

“I know. You also know that I feel good. But you know, what’s it r e a l l y like?” 

 

“Wet.” 

 

Changkyun laughs and looks up at him. Hyunwoo sighs. 

 

“It’s… You have tried my hand and my mouth… it’s tighter than that. Easier to move when you’re on heat. And… the fact that I know I can make you scream from pleasure…” 

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t have to finish his sentence. Seeing Changkyun’s satisfied smile, he knows he felt his dick twitching. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Hot. Full. Nothing like fucking my mouth. There’s… air that shouldn’t be there. I should be filled with something else. Sometimes it burns, but in a good way, you know? When I’m on heat it’s… rough and nice, but, the best is when I’m not.” 

 

“You’re wetter when you’re on heat though. Doesn’t that make it easier for you?” 

 

Hyunwoo’s voice is filled with genuine interest and Changkyun appreciates that more than anything. He smiles softly at him, crossing his arms and resting his head on them, still looking at his boyfriend. 

 

“Easier doesn’t mean better. When I’m on heat I can feel only my ass, unless the other things you do are really rough. When I’m not, despite having less fluids, I can feel everything better. I don’t only care about coming, I enjoy everything way more.”

 

Hyunwoo hums in an understanding tone. 

“That makes sense. I had noticed you like different things when you’re on heat and not, but I never put much thought in it. For me… I feel everything… but when I’m on a rut… I can’t take your ass out of my mind.” 

“My ass? Or any ass?” 

“Your ass only. It happens sometimes when you’re in love,” Hyunwoo says without hesitation, smiling. 

It’s not the first time he tells Changkyun he loves him and he’s sure he only asked that to hear it again. But he doesn’t mind. He likes saying it. 

“I love you too,” Changkyun mirrors the smile. 

“How come people don’t talk about this?” Hyunwoo asks after a while. 

“Sex?” 

“Yes. We’re only told how to breed. We’re missing all the fun.” 

“True. … Hey.” 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna have fun?” 

“Don’t we already?” Hyunwoo teases but his heartbeat accelerates from excitement. He knows what Changkyun is suggesting. 

Changkyun moves, supports himself on his forearms and towers over Hyunwoo, their faces inches apart. When he speaks again, his voice is really low. 

“Do you want to know what it really feels like?” 

Hyunwoo’s breath hitches. He looks at Changkyun straight in the eyes. 

“Yes.” 

  
  
  


When Changkyun enters the house, he almost howls from how good it smells. Hyunwoo has cooked his favourite food. He goes to the bedroom and finds him folding his clothes. 

“Hey, babe.”  

“Oh, hey. I didn’t realise you were back. Didn’t hear you howl.” 

“I didn’t howl.” 

“Why? I cooked your favourite. I love your reactions to your favourite.” 

“My reactions are weird.” 

“You’re weird.” 

“You’re weird, too.” 

“Your weird.” 

“Did you just- You did. My weirdo.” 

Hyunwoo grins as Changkyun goes closer and kisses him. 

Hyunwoo licks his lips after the kiss and places the last shirt inside his wardrobe. 

“You spent your day off folding clothes?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“Yes. Now both sides of the bed are available and I have no excuse to sleep on top of you.” 

“You don’t need one.” 

“Point. I’ll still sleep on top of you. Or you’ll sleep on top of me.” 

“Sounds good,” Hyunwoo replies with a grin that he knows Changkyun can’t resist kissing. And biting. 

As he wraps his arms around Changkyun’s waist, he feels warm palms on his chest. He kisses his forehead. 

“You feel warm,” he murmurs as he slides his hands inside Changkyun’s shirt, on the small of his back. 

“Mhm,” Changkyun hums while brushing his nose on Hyunwoo’s. 

“Do my hands feel cold?” Hyunwoo continues in the same quiet and intimate voice. 

“No, not at all. Keep going.” Changkyun’s tone is similar. 

“Changkyun?” 

“Yes?” 

“I want you.” 

Within the past weeks, since the day they first talked about it, Changkyun and Hyunwoo had visited their doctor and asked about what they wanted to do, things they should expect, things that could go wrong, the safest way to do it. 

Their doctor, a woman by the name of Kim Hyojung, supported the idea from the very beginning and answered all their questions without bias. She noted that it wasn’t something widely accepted by society, but there was no reason for them to not do it while being properly informed about it. 

With that settled, they had taken things slowly. Changkyun was worried of doing something wrong and hurting Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo on the other hand trusted his partner more than he himself did, but he wanted him to be ready and trust himself too. 

So they had started with the easy things. Some fingering, some slow stretching, getting used to the feeling, learning to draw out the pleasure. 

But now Hyunwoo wants more. And he can feel it from Changkyun too, his need for more. 

Changkyun kisses Hyunwoo and the older feels Changkyun’s hands pressing his chest. He takes small back steps pulling him along, till his knees bend at the edge of the bed and he sits on it. 

Changkyun breaks the kiss and takes Hyunwoo’s shirt off with slow movements. He leans down and pecks him once. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers smiling. 

As Hyunwoo watches his boyfriend go to the bathroom he takes a deep breath. He moves seconds later, takes the rest of his clothes off, lies properly on his back on the bed, only in his underwear, waiting. 

He hears Changkyun stumble on the door when he comes back. He shoots him a smirk. 

“Falling for me? Again?” 

“Shut up,” Changkyun pouts. “I wanted to undress you myself.” 

Hyunwoo laughs. 

“You stumbled on the door because you saw me naked?” 

“You’re not naked. Not completely. Not yet,” Changkyun adds as he walks closer and gets on the bed. 

 

He is only in his t-shirt and jeans now, socks and jacket gone, hands smelling of soap and a couple of strands of his hair wet. 

Hyunwoo shifts and lies on his side, supporting his head on his palm with one leg stretched, the other bent with the knee upwards. Changkyun stares. 

“You’re beautiful. Now I want to remove those boxers and just look at you.” 

Hyunwoo’s smile is so shy and so cute that Changkyun can’t help leaning closer to kiss it. He kisses his cheek after that, then his jaw, then behind his ear. He kisses him so softly and Hyunwoo’s smile never wavers. 

When Changkyun’s lips reach Hyunwoo’s neck, things change. His kisses turn open-mouthed. Wet. Sucking. Hyunwoo closes his eyes and tilts his head, his lips slightly parted. 

He falls on his back again, with Changkyun towering over him. He places his hands on his shirt and starts lifting it. Changkyun raises his arms to help him take it off. 

Hyunwoo has always liked Changkyun’s body. His shoulders are broad and his waist is thin, his legs long for his height. He usually has a tummy too, and he loves kissing it until Changkyun is either giggling or asking for more, lower. He places his hands on Changkyun’s love handles and pulls him down on him. 

Changkyun grins right before kissing him. He also grins while he’s kissing him. Hyunwoo can feel it against his own grin. 

He slowly runs his palms down Changkyun’s back and the younger bites his lips and pushes himself a bit up again. 

“Aren’t I supposed to make you feel good today?” 

“Are you implying that it’s a one-way thing?” Hyunwoo teases and Changkyun bites his shoulder. “Ouch!” 

But he doesn’t have the chance to protest any further. Changkyun separates Hyunwoo’s legs, standing on his knees between them. He leans down and starts leaving wet kisses on his chest. 

Changkyun’s lips feel good on his skin. Especially when they close around a nipple, suck on his neck or when they’re joined by his teeth on his collarbones. And Changkyun does all of those things. He licks the dips on his collarbones and sucks his Adam’s apple and bites below his nipple to leave marks. He goes lower and lower, holding Hyunwoo’s thighs against his hips, wrapping them around his chest as he worships his happy trail, holding them up as he mouths his dick above his underwear. 

Hyunwoo has one hand on the sheets, the other one in Changkyun’s hair. He arches his back, closes his eyes, lets out tiny moans and appreciative hums, looks down again when he feels warmth and wetness on his member. 

The fabric slides down his hips and legs, teeth pulling it down from the hem, two fingers helping. 

Changkyun’s movements are slow and he’s grateful for that. There’s not enough space for too many thoughts, but he’s not overwhelmed either. It’s easy to relax in his boyfriend’s care. 

Changkyun goes back on Hyunwoo’s cock, but doesn’t stay there for long. He goes lower, kissing the inside of his thighs. The bitemarks there hurt, but in the best way possible. Hyunwoo loves them so much he can’t help moaning when he feels them. 

“Hyunwoo?” 

“Y-yes?” 

“You took a shower earlier, right?” 

“Yes. It’s clean.” 

When Hyunwoo says that he expects Changkyun to bring out lube and start fingering him, like he had so many times within the past weeks. What he doesn’t expect is to feel that wetness without Changkyun ever leaving the bed. What he doesn’t expect is Changkyun’s head disappearing between his legs, as his hands hold him from the back of his thighs, raising his hips just enough. What he doesn’t expect is Changkyun’s tongue on his rim. 

“Ch-Changky-un!” 

His voice cracks during the last syllable and he couldn’t care less. The sensation was weird and unknown, but Hyunwoo knows he wants it. He wants to feel it better. He wants Changkyun to try it and he wants to see how good he can feel like that. 

He makes it easier for him. He spreads his legs and supports his hips up with the strength of his back. Changkyun shifts a bit and runs his tongue over his rim again. 

“Turn around, it’ll be easier.” 

He doesn’t wait to be told twice. He turns on his chest, legs spread on either side of Changkyun again, arms crossed and his head on top of them. 

He feels his ass-cheeks getting spread. Changkyun’s hands are big on them. He closes his eyes and focuses all his senses back there. 

Lips on his left cheek. Teeth grazing his skin. Teeth that sting a bit. Kisses. Kisses on both cheeks and between them. Right on his entrance. 

Changkyun holds Hyunwoo’s ass spread and licks again, slowly, his tongue flat. Hyunwoo is already getting used to this. Changkyun uses his thumbs to open his hole and blows. His breath is warm the feeling feathery. 

Then, he dips the tip of his tongue inside. He does it again and again and he never goes past the tip. Hyunwoo gets so impatient, his ass flexes under his boyfriend’s palms. 

“Changkyun, more, please.” 

Changkyun complies. He pushes his tongue all the way in, making Hyunwoo sigh. He rubs it on his walls, coating them in saliva. When he pulls back, Hyunwoo’s hands reach his butt and he holds his cheeks apart himself. 

“My mouth waters so much,” Changkyun mutters and spits on the dark hole. 

Hyunwoo just wants to be eaten out properly at this point. Luckily, Changkyun wants exactly the same thing. 

He dives back in as Hyunwoo’s hands are still holding his cheeks spread and he thrusts his tongue in and out several times. His pace is much faster than before and that has an obvious impact on Hyunwoo, who presses his forehead in the pillow. 

“F-fuck.” 

With Changkyun’s tongue lapping inside him, Hyunwoo’s mind clouds. He lets go of his ass but Changkyun’s palms are there too soon, squeezing them as the tip of his tongue rubs inside him, further in than he expected, but at the same time not enough. 

It’s then that Changkyun sucks and his hand spanks his right cheek. 

Hyunwoo moans. Loudly.

He doesn’t know when he started moving his hips against Changkyun’s tongue, but he’s doing it right now and a second spank makes him moan again and go faster. He’s already so hard and leaking and most importantly, Changkyun knows, because his member is not covered by his body, but lies between his legs. When the younger pulls back to take a breath, he returns to his new favourite spot on Hyunwoo’s body by licking a long stripe, starting from the head of his cock and ending up inside him again. 

When Changkyun moans against his hole and his tongue gets back inside him and his fingers tease the bundle of nerves under the crown of his dick, Hyunwoo loses it. 

His hands grab the railing of the headrest, his knuckles whitening, and his head falls back as he moans at the top of his lungs. Changkyun spanks him again and he’s so close, so fucking close, he just needs a little more. 

But Changkyun doesn’t give it to him. He pulls back when he feels Hyunwoo’s thighs tremble, his hole that until seconds ago was clenching around his tongue, now gaping. 

Hyunwoo is panting. He lets go of the railing and his arms rest on the mattress again. He doesn’t mind Changkyun stopping. They still have lots of things to do. 

He smiles as he feels his boyfriend’s soft kisses on his spine and he slowly turns on his back. Changkyun is towering over him, mirroring the smile. 

“Full course meal,” he teases and kisses him. 

Hyunwoo kisses back and it’s passionate and open-mouthed and he still hasn’t caught his breath, but then again, that’s impossible with Changkyun there. 

But he’s not in a better state either. His lips are swollen, red as it goes, slick from all the saliva, and as Hyunwoo tastes them he knows he tastes a bit of himself with them. 

It’s hot. 

He raises his hand and gropes Changkyun’s bulge, causing his knees to go weak as he moans against his lips. 

Hyunwoo smirks. 

“Liked it that much?” 

“More than that.” 

“Good, cause I’ll have you do that to me again.” 

“Maybe I’ll make you come like that next time.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

And as they go back to kissing, biting and sucking each other’s lips, Hyunwoo’s hand rubs on Changkyun’s hard-on. Changkyun moans again. 

“Hyung-” 

“Come here, give me that.” 

He helps Changkyun undress completely, throwing the unnecessary clothing on the floor. He makes him lie on his back this time and sits between his legs. Changkyun’s cock, thick, pink and veiny, is leaking on his navel. He kitten licks the precum off and wraps his lips around it. He starts bobbing his head, swallowing and making the head hit the inside of his cheek. 

Changkyun grunts. He cards his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair and pulls. Hyunwoo moans around him and takes him further in, then lets him go with a pop. 

“I’d make you come like this if I didn’t need this inside me within the next five minutes,” he says and shoots the other man a crooked smile. 

Changkyun laughs. 

“When did you get so needy?” 

“For you? I kinda always was.” 

“Shut up,” he chuckles and wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, kissing him and rolling them both on the bed, legs entangled. 

“I love you,” he whispers and Hyunwoo’s chest pangs. 

“I love you, too. Now go get the lube.” 

As Changkyun leans towards the bedside table, he doesn’t miss the chance to slap his ass. 

“Ouch!” 

“Liar. That didn’t hurt. Yours were harder.” 

He grabs a pillow and places it under his waist as Changkyun gets between his legs again, opening the bottle and pouring lube on his fingers. 

“But you liked them.” 

“More than you think. Are you suggesting that you don’t like mine?” 

“I love them,” he replies while circling Hyunwoo’s rim with the tip on his finger. 

Hyunwoo’s breath hitches. 

“Changkyun, we’ve done this before, go a bit faster?” 

He feels a finger going inside him, moving in circling motions, spreading the lube. Soon, a second one joins it. But after a few minutes of Changkyun’s fingers fucking him slowly, he decides he’s had enough stretching. 

“Not that I don’t like your fingers, but if you don’t fuck me properly right now I’ll push you back and ride you.” 

 

“That’s hardly a threat,” Changkyun retaliates but his voice is unsteady. 

“Changkyun, I know you’re worried of doing something wrong and hurting me, but you really did everything you could. Please, fuck me already.” 

With that, Changkyun lets out a sigh and removes his fingers. He coats himself in a generous amount of lube and places his cock at Hyunwoo’s entrance, the tip touching it. He holds one of his legs up from the back of his thigh and pushes in. 

Hyunwoo’s mouth opens eliciting a moan and his back arches. Changkyun is thicker than his fingers, but the lube and those weeks of slow stretching did their job. They make it easier. 

But still, it fills him up too well. 

Changkyun slowly pushes all the way in and stops, waits for Hyunwoo to tell him he’s okay. Hyunwoo takes some deep breaths and his hands look for Changkyuns. They intertwine their fingers and Changkyun leans down to kiss his chest softly. Hyunwoo feels Changkyun’s thighs flex slightly under his. 

“I’m okay, baby, you can move.” 

He pushes Changkyun’s hair out of his face as the other sits up again, holding his pelvis steady. He starts rolling his hips slowly, testing the waters. 

Hyunwoo is overwhelmed. He wraps his legs around Changkyun’s waist. His head falls back and one arm stretches, reaching the railing again and holding on to it. His other palm is on the bed-sheet, gripping it slightly. 

“Faster, babe.” 

Changkyun gradually picks up the pace. He’s as careful as he can be, but Hyunwoo is feeling good and he shows it, he knows it’s written all over his face. Changkyun’s light panting shows he’s been holding back as well. 

As he moves faster, Hyunwoo starts moaning more. Changkyun hasn’t hit his spot yet, but the pleasure builds up. The lube is making everything smoother and as he’s getting used to it, he starts rolling his hips against Changkyun’s. 

“Changkyun, fuck.” 

Changkyun misses a beat in his movements and Hyunwoo knows his self-control is crumbling. He goes faster, thrusting his hips in and out. 

“So tight, fuck,” Hyunwoo hears him say. 

“Do I feel good, Changkyunnie?” he breathes.

“So good, so good, hyung.” 

But Changkyun isn’t happy with this. He wants to find Hyunwoo’s spot, he wants to accelerate his pleasure. Hyunwoo wants it too, he wants Changkyun to make him moan even louder. 

He stops Changkyun and sits up, pushing him back like he had said before. Changkyun doesn’t complain. He holds his dick up as Hyunwoo straddles him and lowers himself on it. He sits on Changkyun’s pelvis and starts rolling his hips harder than Changkyun did. Changkyun grunts and his fingernails scratch Hyunwoo’s thighs. 

Hyunwoo’s back is arched and he takes Changkyun’s hands and places them on his body. Changkyun caresses him all over, feels up his muscles under the soft skin, scratches his shoulders and presses his pads on his nipples. Hyunwoo is looking down at him and he raises one hand, pushing two fingers inside Hyunwoo’s mouth. 

Hyunwoo is very eager to close his lips around them and push his tongue between them. He’s still rolling his hips on Changkyun’s cock, his own hard-on jolting up and down with his movements. Changkyun presses his fingers at the back of his tongue and he moans around them. 

When Changkyun pulls his fingers out, coated in Hyunwoo’s saliva, he uses them to wet Hyunwoo’s nipples. He starts pinching and rubbing them, Hyunwoo’s mouth open, a little bit of drool at the corner of his lips. 

Then Hyunwoo hits a spot that’s too sensitive, sensitive enough to make him stop and jolt up and whine. 

Changkyun caresses his thighs and sides comfortingly. 

“Are you okay, love?” 

Hyunwoo nods and lowers himself again, trying to find the same spot. This time Changkyun stops him. 

“Get on all fours.” 

As Hyunwoo gets in position, Changkyun adds a bit more lube. He sets himself behind Hyunwoo and pushes in holding his love handles. 

Hyunwoo’s moan is louder this time. This angle is better. Changkyun seems to like it too, judging from how tightly his hands are holding him. He starts moving and it’s nothing like before. 

Changkyun’s thrusts are easier now. His pace fast from the beginning. Hyunwoo lets him hear how good he makes him feel. He knows neither will last much longer. 

Then Changkyun hits a bit too close to his sweet spot. 

“Jesus, Changkyun, there, please” 

Changkyun complies instantly. Tries to focus on rubbing that spot. 

“Hyung, close,” he mumbles in a low voice and Hyunwoo feels fingers around his dick, jerking him off. 

He doesn’t have the sanity to reply. Between Changkyun’s thrusts, the tight fingers around him, his lover’s deep moans and the sounds of skin slapping echoing in the room, everything is too much. His legs tremble and his arms give in, his upper body falls on the mattress and he comes, staining the sheets and Changkyun’s fingers. 

In a trance, too fucked out to pay attention to anything else, he feels Changkyun pulling out and jerking himself off. Soon, he feels something hot on his ass and lower back. Changkyun collapses next to him. 

It takes a few seconds for either to move. Changkyun does it first, hugging Hyunwoo, kissing his shoulder and his temple. Hyunwoo feels fingers pushing his now wet from the sweat hair out of his forehead. He looks at Changkyun and smiles tiredly. 

“Excellent host, great service, 10/10 would do again.” 

Changkyuns laughter fills the room and he closes his eyes and dozes off. 

  
  


When he opens his eyes again he’s lying on his side, inches away from where he was before. He sees cumstains next to him and he instinctively touches his back. It’s clean. He hears footsteps. 

Changkyun comes from the bathroom and sits next to him. He leans down and kisses him. He’s still naked, but he looks like he wiped himself clean too. 

“Have I been out for long?” 

“Just a few minutes,” Changkyun replies quietly against his lips. 

Their hands find each other and Hyunwoo’s thumb rubs the back of Changkyun’s hand. 

“Can you get up? I prepared a bath.” 

“Does it include kissing and cuddling?” 

“Lots of it.” 

“Pizza?” 

“You cooked!” Changkyun laughs again. 

“We can eat it tomorrow. I want pizza.” 

“Fine,” Changkyun kisses his cheek, “we’ll order some afterwards. Come on.” 

Changkyun used a blue bath bomb and some lavender oil for their bath. When they get in, Hyunwoo lies with his back on Changkyun’s chest, with the younger’s arms around his middles and his lips (and teeth) behind his ear and on his neck. He smiles, relaxed and content. 

“Changkyun?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can you talk me out of proposing to you right now?” 

Changkyun stops moving.

“... What?” 

“I don’t have a ring.” 

“Again. What?” 

“Ask me next time.” 

“You just said that  _ you _ want to ask me.” 

“Yes.” 

Changkyun doesn’t reply and Hyunwoo takes his hand kisses it. 

“Not now. It’s early. But maybe consider it? If it’s something you want for us, in the future?” 

“Okay.” 

“I want it by the way.” 

“Okay.” 

“I love you.” 

“Okay.” 

Hyunwoo chuckles. As Changkyun hides his face in the crook of his neck, he feels warmer than ever. 

“I love you, too.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that proposal was not part of my plans. But I'm not complaining.  
> So, that's all, folks! Feedback is always much appreciated!


End file.
